Lesser Faydark Timeline
This is a timeline of quests that take place in The Lesser Faydark. It is aimed at characters levels 50-60. There are 3 primary solo quest series here: the Nybright Family, the Purging of the Faydark, and a series in the Fae Court from Count Jooliin. Some of the single quests touch or intersect with these main series, and some do not. Be sure to read the footnotes. There are several quests with overlapping mobs, making it advantageous to collect these quests in batches. As with any other area of the game, keep in mind that if you have negative faction with a particular group, you will be attacked until your faction improves, making it difficult if not impossible to start particular quest lines. Purging of the Faydark Series starts with Tana who wanders near the entrance to Greater Faydark #Tana's Task (53) 14 #Faydew For Tana's Mentors (54) #Seeking Uko (55) # (56) - continues with Uko #Signs of Growth (56) #Uko's Mentor (59) #Gift of the Fae Drakes (59) - continues with Inara #Sampling the Corruption (60) #Purge (60) Camp Nybright Nybright Family Series Starts with Kurina Nybright near the Loping Plains Entrance at #Meeting the Family (50) #Seeking an Ancient Clue (53) - unlocks Sharina's quests #Catching Up With the Thexians (55) - continues with Sharina Nybright #Joining the Family (57) (Heroic) #Checking In (60) (Heroic) #Lock and Key (60) (Heroic) - unlocks Serith's quests #One for the Road (60) #Execution Order: Paariio Huttoo (60)- continues with Serith Ludd #Execution Order: Alameth Ludd (60) #Execution Order: Prelate C'Luzz (60) Toxic Research Series Starts with Uric M'Ots #Fun With Hemotoxins (52) 4 #Learning About Neurotoxins (55) 3 #Mycotoxins From A to Z (57) (Heroic) #A Strange Brew (57) (Heroic) Miscellaneous Starts with Tuck Longtoes #It's Big, It's Heavy, It's Wood (53) 1 #It's Better Than Bad, It's Good (55) Starts with Trun'Gul Nybright #Reverse Engineering Part I (53) 2 #Reverse Engineering Part II (55) (Heroic) 2 starts with Grund - prerequisite: Lock and Key #An Investment for the Future (60) The Fae Court Service to the Fae Court starts with Count Jooliin #An Important Delivery (50) #*A Messenger's Task optional side-quest from Kalmath Gusinga (50) #Checking on the Shadowed Grove (51) #Kaari's Field Report from Kaari Eesah (52) #The Void Influence (53) #Testing the Corruption (54) #Translating an Arcane Scroll (55) ##Repaying Viiljo's Debt from Viiljo Aelii (54) #What It All Means (55) continues with Duchess Maareanna #Preserving the Sermon (55) #Capturing the Essence (56) #Harvesting the Fungus (60) #Unbinding the Suffered (60) Heroic Miscellaneous *A Strange Collection from Anniisi Illari (53) 2 *Refilling the Stores from Lady Koivuu (57) 3 *It Pays To Bee Nice from Soneej Viivi (57) 3 *A Broken Heirloom from Tuurho Tuiijah (60) Camp of the Legendary Wu Wu's Three Edicts Starts with Master Kyau #Wu's Edict of Existence (50) #Wu's Edict of Morality (60) #Wu's Edict of the Material (55) Averting Conflict Starts with Grand Master Lu Sun #Acting on a Hunch (55) (Heroic) #Applying an Antidote (55) (Heroic) The Aphotic Intersection According to the Quest sharing dialogue, these quests cannot be started until you are at least level 55. *First Ones In, Last Ones Out (55) - from Peetriini Suulo *Holding the Line (60) - from Kaari Eesah *Poking the Paranormal (60) - from Annelo Jukko *For Whom the Doll Tolls (60) Heroic - from Pinjya Viivi *Into the Shadowed Grove (72) Heroic - from Aleta Rannikko Footnotes 1 These quests require you to hunt Treespirits and should be done together. 2 These quests require you to hunt Thexians and should be done together. 3 These quests require you to hunt Honeybrood bees and should be done together. 4 These quests require you to hunt Sharpthorns and should be done together.